Valeria Kshalin
Valeria Kshalin (September 7, 117-April 1, 235) was the 7th Sovereign of Aeyzeria Proper, and elected High Sovereign from her first Conclave to her death. She holds the longest reign by far of any Sovereign in Aeyzerian history and as such, also held the title of High Sovereign for longer than any other Sovereign. She is amongst the most highly regarded Sovereigns to have ever lived, as she guided the Empire through the aftermath of the First Frontier War, the First Recession of 140, the Empire-Federation War, the Avalonian Rebellion, and the Second Frontier War, all events that forged Aeyzeria's history in the First and Second Centuries N.E.. Early Life and Succession Valeria Kshalin was born on September 7, 117 to a Sykes and Emma Kshalin in New York City. She lived and grew along the growth and development of the Kshalin Foundation, an organization designed to assist and raise the poor out of poverty. The Successor Indexing Service had logged her genetic setup to be ideal for public service, and with the pedigree of House Kshalin being mainly geared towards humanitarian efforts, the SIS marked her as a strong contender for Succession. At five, she took the SIS Placement Exam and made top scores, further confirming the SIS's findings. This recommendation only grew as she aged- as she entered primary school, teachers noted her as being exceptionally kind, almost to a fault. She showed an apt ability to learn and graduated as Valedictorian of her class from secondary school, and proceded to take the reins of the Kshalin Foundation after her parents stepped down. The Kshalin Foundation's work would become widely known as they concentrated humanitarian efforts towards the Perimeter Systems, where the most damage was being done as a result of the First Frontier War. 135, she was officially inducted into Sovereign Lillian Anterbright's Successor Class, and was as such, automatically accepted into Wyrmstone University at Heavencrown, one of the most prestigeous universities in the nation. Of Anterbright's Sucessor Class, she was seen as the Sovereign's favorite pupil and after completing her Master's Degree in Sociology and a Bachelor's in Economics, as well as four years of shadowing the Sovereign on her everyday matters, she was all but ascended. In her humanitarian efforts on the Perimeter, she had the chance to meet Franklin Jackson in 137 on the planet of Mesitas, a world plagued by the effects of the Phantom raids. Ascension to Sovereignty Kshalin ascended to the Sovereignty in 142, after the First Frontier War ended. Picking up the pieces after the First Frontier War, her predecessor died after the war from cancer and then At the young age of 22, Kshalin had left Earth to personally tend to restoration projects on the Inner Perimeter Systems, all of which were great successes. Her method of post-war reconstruction would carry on even after she left, and she would carry such strategies on to the Sovereignty. In 140, the realization of the failing housing market on the Frontier, Valeria worked tirelessly with Sovereign Franklin Jackson of Avalon, the master of trade in the Middle Systems to help revitalize and subsidize the housing market in the Perimeter. After ten years of carefully moving pieces around the Empire, the Frontier's economy stabilized in 150, The two began developing a romantic relationship in private in 151, but Valeria personally ended it several months later. The Aeyzerian-Federation War With several years of peace ahead of them, Valeria found herself in another grave situation- the New Archangel Revolution broke out in 152. A situation in which the already shaky relations between the Empire and the Federation could come to a head. Deciding to act with a 3-2 vote, orders for Operation: Anchor to execute were delivered. For five years, the Myrmidons, named Group Anchor, would assist the war effort on the ground and drag it out to the point where the Federation effort to keep New Archangel in line would be more trouble than it was worth. However, with the killing and discovery of one of the members of Group Anchor, full-blown war would break out between the Empire and the Federation. The backblast against the Conclave, especially Valeria, who masterminded the operation, was immense, with calls for abdication coming once more from the people of all those who voted on part of Operation: Anchor. However, there was no time to vote on a new Sovereign- war had broken out across all of human space, engulfed in war as the greatest powers of the New Era butted heads. As each Sovereign fought to defend their territories, so would Valeria seek to defend her home, the heart of the nation from the Federation. Resurrecting the Applacian Stone Wall, they were able to hold off any advances on the Atlantic side of the nation, but the Pacific Side would be hardpressed to defend both the Bering Strait and the vastness of the Pacific. She would be present at the turning point of the war at the Siege of Pendragon, a massive battle that involved the fleets of Avalon and the Shock Troopers of Arcadia in a massive confrontation. With their victory there, Valeria would devote all of her forces to annihilate the military hub of the Federation at New Manchester, and claim a decisive victory that would end the war.